


Dbh Kinkytober2020

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of short threads for  Kiknktober 2020. Mostly  Hankcon
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	Dbh Kinkytober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some of these are short. I'm not good with longer threads /works

Hank and Connor are on the couch kissing when Connor starts rubbing against Hank's half -hard erection. Hank groaned into Connor's mouth and dips his hand into Connor's pants. He suddenly pulls back when he feels something wet

"Holy shit" he whispered in shock. His fingers are coated with a clear blue liquid. 

"It's lubricant" Connor says as if it's obvious, "it's from my self lubrication feature" 

"Self lubrication-" Hank cut himself off as he surged foreward and kissed Connor.

"You never stop amazing me " 

Connor only smiled as Hank picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. The two of them made good use of Connor's lubrication feature.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter's @aliensncryptids


End file.
